Down the Rabbithole
by cheri-fleurs
Summary: Claire is your average teenager. What happens when she is transported into her favourite movie? Who will she piss off the most? and most importantly, will she be able to control her inner fangirl?
1. Chapter 1

There I was, innocently walking along the power lines, admiring the golden streams of sand from the Sandman, when suddenly a dark shape flew past, almost knocking me off balance. I pursued the shape until I got to a dark alley.

I cautiously looked around, ready to defend myself.

"Hello mate, been a long time" Wait, I knew that voice. An oversized bunny walked out of the shadows. "Blizzard of '68 I believe. Easter Sunday, wasn't it?"

"Bunny! You're not still mad about that, are y-"

I was cut off by a bright ball of light falling from the sky, screaming profanities as it went.

"What the hell?" We stared at the approaching light in absolute shock.

After a few more moments of falling and screaming, the light hit the ground between us with much less force then expected. It then started to _groan_.

The light had dimmed down by now, exposing a teenage girl in a summer dress, barefoot, lying face-down on the ground, groaning loudly.

"What the fuck just happened?" the girl said to herself, rolling over. She sat up and looked straight at Bunny, with her back to me.

"This is going to sound a bit weird, but are you the Easter Bunny?" Her accent was identical to Bunny's, but slightly more subtle.

Bunny was still in shock over what just happened, all he could manage was a slight nod.

"Awesome! But if you're here, in this alley, then…." She started frantically looking around. I wonder what she's looking for.

She turned around and stared, Right. At. Me.

"J-j-ja-…." She struggled to talk. After a few moments of silence she yelled unexpectedly.

"HOLY SHIT, ITS JACK FROST!"

She can see us? She can see _me?_ But she must be, what, 17? I have never heard of a Believer that age.

Bunny seemed to get over his shock, and spoke to the girl,

"Where did you bloody come from?"

"I don't know, one minute I was in my bedroom, suddenly I'm falling through the freezing cold sky, then I landed here"

Me and Bunny exchanged glances,

"I'll take her to North" Bunny said, "Fella's"

Two huge Yetis' came out of nowhere and threw the girl and me into a red sack, and tossed us through a magic portal.

**Hey darlings!**

**I know this is a short chapter, but it's more of a prologue than anything.**

**Exoh 3**


	2. Chapter 2

It all started with a Facebook message to my friend Eliza

_Come with me to watch Rise of the Guardians!_

_**Seriously Claire? You're 17 for fucks sake, grow up. **_

_It's a good movie! IMBRACE YOUR INNER CHILD WOMAN!_

_**Fine, tomorrow then?**_

_YAY! See you there! :D_

The next day, we went to the movies and watched ROTG for the fifth time since it came out. When it started, I could barely contain my squeal of delight when Jack Frost came onto the large screen.

"I swear that you have a crush on that Jack guy, Claire" Eliza half sighed, half whispered

I ignored her comment.

We watched the rest of the movie in almost complete silence, excluding the gasps and laughter at different scenes. There was the usual '_holy_ _shit'_ when the tidal wave of Fearlings rushed towards the Guardians and the children towards the end.

When the movie finished, we walked back to our houses in the intense Australian summer heat, discussing the sexiness of Jude Law. We took a break from the burning sun under a tree, sighing in relief.

"Ok, random question time. How would you react if you were suddenly dragged into the ROTG world?" I asked

"What sort of question is that? It's not like that could ever happen so answering it would be pretty freaking pointless." That's Eliza for you, almost no imagination whatsoever.

"I guess you're right."

The two of us continued on, after a while Eliza left to turn down her driveway.

"Adios!" we both said simultaneously

Oh great, I still have another fucking kilometre (or 0.6 miles) to go until I get home. Why did we have to live so fucking far away from each other! While I was walking, I was thinking about how I would react if I was in ROTG.

_Hmmmmm, well I would probably freak out, and then just go with the plot…_

_NAH! Screw that, I would fuck up all the shit! _

A rather brilliant plan, if I do say so myself!

They're lucky it's snowing in that movie, I want it to snow here just so I can get a break from this GOD DAMNED SUN! I have never been a fan of hot weather, and never will be. The heat makes me go red as a motherfucking tomato. My complexion is terrible, unlike Jack Frost's. Whoops, just swooned a little.

AT LAST IM AT MY HOUSE! I basically ran to the front door and unlocked it.

"I'm hooooooome!"

Why do I always say that? I live alone for fucks sake.

**-LATER THAT EVENING-**

I'm sooo hungry, time to cook! What do I want to eat…. PASTA! I am the self-proclaimed Best Motherfucking Pasta Sauce Maker in the country. The emphasis on _self-proclaimed_. I got all the ingredients I needed and cooked me up some food. :)

After I had eaten and cleaned up, I got ready for bed. A girl needs her beauty sleep! As I was turning off the lights in the kitchen and lounge room, a cold breeze blew through the wide-open windows, making me shiver slightly. I walked to the open window, and before I closed it, I poked my head out and looked up at the full moon.

"Hey Moon, you are looking rather luminous this evening! Ok, formalities aside, I want to ask a teeny tiny favour, CAN I PLEASE BE IN ROTG! It would be pretty freaking epic. Thanks"

Oh great, now I'm asking the Moon for wishes, like it's some sort of Lunar Genie. *sigh*

I closed the window and went up the little set of stairs to my bedroom, where the window was still wide open. I ain't closing that shit, it would be like a bloody sauna in here. Ahh, there comes that cool breeze again. I walked to the window, seeking release from the summer heat.. The light from the moon shone into my room and grew brighter by the second. Before long, my entire room was bathed in an intense bright light, and eventually started to burn my eyes. The wind blew like a mini tornado around me and I couldn't see anything, only white. I closed my eyes against the brightness.

The wind made me lose my balance and I fell backwards, I waited for the pain from the hard wooden floor, but it never came. Instead I kept falling, and falling. All I could see was bright light.

"Shitshitshitshitshitshitshit shitshitshitshitshitshitshit shitshitshitshitshitshitshit shitshitshit"

I suddenly hit something hard, and cold. I groaned.

The light was fading away, and when it was completely gone, I rolled over and sat up.

There was a motherfucking huge rabbit.

"This is going to sound a bit weird, but are you the Easter Bunny?" it nodded reluctantly

"Awesome! But if you're here, in this alley, then…." That means…..

I started to look around, in a fangirl frenzy, for a certain Winter Spirit. I turned around, and there he was.

_Say something! Anything!_

"J-j-ja….."

_Try again_

"HOLY SHIT, IT'S JACK FROST!"

_Nailed it._

He looked just about as shocked as I was.

Bunny got over the surprise of seeing a girl appear out of nowhere and spoke,

"Where did you bloody come from?"

"I don't know, one minute I was in my bedroom, suddenly I'm falling through the freezing cold sky, then I landed here"

_Well, that is what happened, as insane as it sounds._

Bunny and Jack exchanged glances,

"I'll take her to North" Bunny spoke "Fella's"

Two Yetis' came out of nowhere and shoved Jack and I into a sack, and tossed through a portal.

As uncomfortable as it was, I was still excited

_I'm going to the North Pole!_

It was quite unpleasant in the sack, I accidentally kicked him in the shin, and he elbowed me in the stomach.

Thankfully, the trip from hell was over and we landed on a hard floor. As we were poking our heads out, a loud Russian voice spoke,

"Here he is, Jack Frost! And guest? Bunny, who is she?"

"She fell out of the sky, as a ball of light" Bunny struggled to explain

All the remaining Guardians gasped.

"Is she Spirit also?" North spoke in broken English

"She must be!" Tooth exclaimed

I climbed out of the sack,

"Hey! I'm not any Spirit! Just a normal teenage girl, nothing more, nothing less. So sorry to disappoint."

Their expressions were priceless,

"She can see us?"

"Only children can see us"

"ARE YOU CALLING ME IMMATURE?!" I yelled. "AND 'SHE' HAS A NAME, it's Claire, by the way"

"Sorry Claire, it's just that we are not used to people your age seeing us."

_Ok, fair enough_

Then, for the first time since we arrived, Jack spoke,

"Ok, I can understand bringing her here, but what about me?"

"Because you will be Guardian!" North said, in his usual broken English.

Music started and all the elves and yetis' gathered around. North brought out a book as the music reached its climax. One of the elves attempted to get Jack to wear a pair of rather hilarious blue clown shoes. Jack seemed to become more and more pissed off by the second, and he angrily slammed the end of his staff on the ground, covering the floor in a thin coating of slippery ice. I took a step backward, but I was closer to the railing then I thought, the ice made me lose my balance and I fell over the edge, screaming as I went.

**JACKS POV!**

All this Guardian crap is really starting to piss me off. So much so that I smacked my staff into the ground, coating it in ice. A few seconds later, my glaring at the Guardians was interrupted by a loud scream behind me. I turned around and I only just saw a pair of bare feet going over the edge.

"CLAIRE!" I yelled, with more concern then I expected.

I was halfway to the railing when Claire came back up over the railing, and even higher.

_She can fly?_

"You can fly?!"

"I CAN FLY?!" Her eyes widened.

**Hey darlings!**

**Please review, I just like to know that people are actually reading this. ****: ) **

**I know that this chapter is a little boring, the story will pick up eventually, this is just the build up.**

**Oh, and if you're wondering why I made Claire able to fly, it was so she wouldn't be pathetic and completely useless. **

**Adios **


	3. Chapter 3

Holy freaking crap, I can _fly_. How the hell did that happen? Probably the Moon or something…

All the Guardians, and Jack, looked up at me in awe, as I hovered back over the railing and landed less gracefully then what I would have liked. They all continued to stare at me, it was starting to get a little creepy.

"Hey guys, shouldn't we continue with Jack's initiation or something? Anything that would get you to stop ogling me."

They all looked away, mumbling apologies.

"I don't want to be a freaking Guardian!" Jack basically yelled. He flew off towards the higher balconies, leaving behind a light sprinkle of snow that nestled in our hair and eyelashes. Tooth looked like she was about to go after him. But before she could, I spoke,

"I'll go see if he's okay, it would be best if it came from a neutral party. It would seem that he doesn't want to talk to any of you guys. You saw how much he was opposed to the idea of being a Guardian."

_Ok, so I just really want to be the one to talk to Jack, I can't help it that I'm a fangirl. Well, I guess I can. Oh well._

I took off after Jack, stumbling in the air slightly as I grew accustomed to flying. After a few minutes of rather shaky and clumsy flying, I made to where Jack was sitting in a seat next to the window, from here I could see him brooding, a slight frown on his forehead and a small, highly adorable pout. He noticed I was there, but didn't look at me,

"I don't care what you say, I'm not going back down there."

I laughed, "Don't worry, I am not here to convince you to do anything. I'm just here as an impartial viewer."

He chuckled slightly,

"Well, it's nice to know that there is at least one person here that isn't trying to change me, or make me into something else."

"Even if I could, I would never change you Jack, I think you are pretty freaking awesome as you are."

He finally turned his head and looked at me, well, _stared_ would be a better word. He sat like that for a very short while, before smiling a crooked smile,

"Thank you, Claire"

I sat down next to him, "It's okay!. Now, how about a little race. The first person to get an elf and fly back here wins!"

"I'm in, but the loser has to do a favour for the winner, of the winner's choosing."

"Deal. 3, 2, 1, GO!"

I took off quickly, leaving Jack behind for a short moment, before he followed me. We were neck and neck when we made it to the Factory floor, but I couldn't see any elves, only a large amount of yetis. After a few minutes of fruitless searching, I heard a faint jingle of a bell. I followed the noise until I finally saw what I needed. Like an eagle, I swooped down and scooped up an elf that was in the middle of devouring a plate of biscuits. I quickly flew back to the balcony, only to see that Jack was already there, holding a rather dazed elf

"Looks like I win!" Jack said victoriously.

"Damn it." I pouted

He laughed. It was nice to hear him laugh, and I found myself laughing along with him. The more we laughed, the more insane the laughter became, until eventually, we were laughing like psychopathic villains on crack.

Our laughter-fest was interrupted by the sound of panic from a few floors down. Suddenly, Bunny bounced over the edge,

"There's trouble at the Tooth Palace, we need Jack to come with us. Claire, stay here."

_Pitch._

"I AM COMING TOO! THERE IS NO FREAKING WAY THAT YOU ARE LEAVING ME BEHIND!" I stamped my foot, just like a child.

"We can't take you, you are just a mortal. You could get hurt."

"I can fly, remember? I'll be fine."

Bunny didn't need much convincing, "Ok then, just try not to get into trouble, okay?"

The three of us all went back down to the other Guardians, who were rushing to the sleigh. Bunny was unsure, but North threw him in. I took a seat next to Jack, and we were off. It was the most fun thing I have ever ridden. After a few twists and turns, not to mention the insane loops, we shot out into the open air. North tossed a snow globe, creating a portal to the Tooth Palace.

When we came out the other end, there was a shower of black smoke coming towards us. Luckily Sandy could make a golden umbrella out of sand, whereas I copped a large amount of the black stuff to my shoulder. It hurt more than I thought it would, but the pain was still manageable. Then Jack noticed something,

"They're taking the fairies!" He flew up and only just managed to snatch one before it was eaten by one of the dark smoke horses.

We landed at the Palace to find Tooth absolutely freaking out.

"They've taken everything! The teeth and the fairies!"

Then, the sound of malicious laughter filled the Palace, and we saw him, Pitch Black.

"Well, if it isn't the Big Four" he smirked "And Jack Frost"

Pitch then suddenly disappeared, it was only when he spoke when I knew where he was. Directly behind me,

"Who do we have here? Not a Guardian, surely." I jumped at how close he sounded, as if his mouth was mere centimetres from my ear. I spun around, ready to punch him in his face, but he disappeared again. Reappearing back near the Guardians, who then proceeded to fight him.

They managed to take care of him for the time being, and I followed the Guardians to a mural, of a few children and the Tooth Fairy.

Tooth then started telling Jack all about why she collects the teeth, and what they mean. It was then that Jack found out about his teeth, and who had them. After some talking, which I didn't pay attention to, because I already knew what they were saying. They came up with the plan to collect the teeth.

"Can I come?" I asked hopefully.

"I don't see why not!" North smiled

This is going to be epic.


	4. Chapter 4

We went to China first. I never knew just how many lost teeth there were. SO FREAKING MANY! All of us had our hands full, collecting teeth. It was easy for some, like Bunny, who could make a hole appear anywhere, for others, (*cough* me *cough*) it was much harder. Sure I can fly, but, unlike the others, adults could see me. I have had a few close calls with parents. There was even one mother that screamed 'PAEDOPHILE!' for the whole street to hear.

As fun as the collecting was, I couldn't get the sound of Pitch's voice out of my head. It haunted me. Not that I complaining, I like his voice.

Before long, the collecting turned into a competition. We all played dirty, Bunny basically blew up North, and teeth were being stolen. I even managed to take a few from Jack, which he quickly took back by temporarily turning me into a human ice-cube. The bitch.

It was only after we met up and compared our winnings that we realised that none of us had left gifts. North and Bunny were lucky, they left eggs and candy canes, and even on one occasion, a Christmas tree. Even Jack left a few snowballs that, according to him, would never melt. Sandy and I were left with coins, how very dull.

Then we travelled down south and south-east Asia, until we came to my homeland, Australia. Of course we were there during the summer, and it literally looked like Jack would melt any second.

"Why is so damn hot here?!" he whined, for the hundredth time

"Because it's Australia, and it's summer. It may be hard to believe, but it gets even hotter here. Just come during the day, you could basically fry an egg on the road."

Jack shuddered, "Can we just get back to the Pole soon? I feel like I'm being roasted."

Luckily for Jack, there weren't many teeth to collect in Australia, so we returned to the cooler weather of North America, a little town by the name of Burgess to be exact.

Jack, Tooth, and I were all in the room of Jamie Bennet, I remember his name from the movie. I was looking at all the posters on the walls, half listening to the conversation between the other two, which was about a freak sledding accident. Then, North, Bunny and Sandy all burst into the room, with North being his usual overly loud self. Sure enough, Jamie woke up, only to find a Fairy, a Rabbit, Sandman and a Badass Santa all in his room, crowded at the end of his bed.

"Wow, Tooth Fairy! Sandman! Santa! Easter Bunny!" then he saw me, "Who are you?"

_Think fast, Claire! Leprechaun? No. Mother Nature? No. Wait, I got it!_

"Cupid"

"Cool!" Jamie looked at all of us, his excitement clearly increasing by the second.

Jack looked hopeful, "He can see us?"

"Most of us." Bunny replied.

Jack's face fell, without thinking, I moved next to him and held onto his hand, squeezing it slightly. He smiled sadly at me.

Bunny spoke up, "Knock him out, Sandy." Which Sandy took the wrong way, approaching Jamie, punching his fist into his open palm.

"No, with your sand"

Sandy made what looked like a snowball, out of his sand. Then, Jamie's greyhound jumped to the end of the bed, growling at Bunny. Bunny then vainly tried to calm it down.

"No Abbey! That's the Easter Bunny!" Jamie said in protest.

Jack worsened the situation by hitting an alarm clock with his staff, causing it to go off, and thus startling the dog. It chased Bunny all around the room. Sandy aimed a ball at it, but missed and hit Bunny instead, who fell to the floor with an audible thud. The ball then continued to ricochet around the room, hitting Tooth and North. It was impossible to tell where the ball was coming from, so it was too late for me to see the golden ball, and it hit me square in the face.

Everything went black. Then the dreams started.

_Ironically, I was in a clearing, surrounded by thickly falling snowflakes. Then, from between the tree's, Jack walked out, and stood __**thisclose **__to____me. He slowly opened his mouth and spoke, but it wasn't his voice, it was Pitch's. _

"_Never wear spots with stripes dear"_

_Before I could reply, he skipped (yes, I said __**skipped**__) off, humming out of tune._

_What the fuck?! So Jack/Pitch is giving me fashion advice now? And he skips? Ooooookay…._

I woke up to find myself outside, in North's sleigh. The others were all fighting a horde of Fearlings. Wait, this is where-where…Sandy dies. But I am only a mortal girl, I really can't do anything."

Jack seemed to share the same thought, even though he was quite occupied with fighting, he managed to yell to me, "Claire, Hide! It's not safe here and I can't guarantee your protection!"

I jumped out of the sleigh and ran between the small gap between two buildings, in the vain hope of finding a good hiding spot until this all blew over.

_Since when did you become so pathetic? Hiding and running? What the hell Claire?_

Luckily, it was then that my common sense kicked in, If I tried to help, I would only get in the way, and maybe even endanger the others. After a short minute of rushing through the narrow gap, I found a small clearing, filled with bins and dumpsters. I settled myself between two of the dumpsters, watching the battle raging in the sky. Amongst the dark navy sky was a dark cloud of black sand. I knew that was where Pitch was. For a second, I closed my eyes, seeking brief relief from the chaos above.

It was then I heard him, and he was close, _very close_.

"Well, we meet again."

My eyes shot open and took in the sight before me, it was Pitch.

"Holy shit dude, do you ever make a noise? You nearly gave me a fucking heart attack!"

Pitch smirked and walked even closer to me, stopping a few inches from where I was sitting. He leant down until his face was as close to mine as Jack's was in my dream.

_Is my dream coming true? Is Pitch going to tell me to avoid horizontal stripes, or that red is 'totally my colour'?_

"Get out of my personal space before I beat your ass into the ground"

He only moved even closer, I could feel his cool breath on my face,

"Is that a threat?" there was a small trace of amusement in his voice

"Yep" I popped the 'p'.

Pitch put his hand under my chin and tilted my head slightly. In response, I spit in his face. He jerked away with a low growl. An almost comically oversized scythe appeared in his hands,

"You will regret doing that." He lifted the scythe, ready to pierce my body. I closed my eyes, preparing for the pain, but it never came. I opened my eyes just in time to see Pitch fly off, leaving behind a whisper,

"Don't you dare think that this is over."

**Hey darlings!**

**I forgot to put one of these at the end of the last chapter, so I would just like to say,**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS! Thank you to all that reviewed/ favourite/ followed this story! **

**Please review, and if you have any ideas for the story, the board is open.**

**Adios!**


	5. Chapter 5

_I just spit in Pitch's face._

_I just spit in Pitch's face._

_HOLY MOTHER OF FUCK, I JUST SPIT IN PITCH'S FACE!_

_I'm screwed._

I looked up at the sky just in time to see the dark arrow penetrate Sandy's back. Even though I knew it was going to happen, a loud scream still escaped my lips. Pitch, along with his Fearlings, left, leaving us to mourn over the loss of Sandy. Well, most of us, I knew that Sandy came back at the end. In an attempt to console everyone, I accidentally spilt the beans,

"Sandy's going to be fine! He'll come back, believe it!" I smiled

"No one can come back from the dead, Claire. I thought that you were old enough to know that." Bunny said sadly.

"And I thought that you represented hope, have some hope Bunny, because that's what we all fucking need right now."

"Speaking of hope, Easter is tomorrow, maybe we can fix things, even if only slightly." Jack spoke up.

Everyone smiled, but their eyes still held some sadness.

"Everyone, to the Warren!" Bunny had a subtle glint of pride and excitement in his eyes.

North began to say something about his snowglobes, but Bunny had already tapped his foot on the ground, creating a large hole that we all fell through. The trip was fun, I avoided sliding on the rough ground by flying, occasionally bumping into the walls, I still haven't quite gotten the hang of flying, it's just so DAMN DIFFICULT! I don't see how Jack makes it look so natural, but then again, he has been doing it for 200 years, as compared to my several hours.

After a few insane, and slightly painful minutes, we all landed in the Warren. It was motherfucking incredible. I didn't realise just much my jaw had dropped until Jack walked over and lifted my lower jaw, causing it to click upon my upper.

"Careful, you might swallow a fly with your mouth open like that." He smirked, and for the first time since I arrived in this world, a light blush coloured my cheeks.

_I fucking hope Jack didn't see that. It would be totes embarrassing. _

Thankfully, he didn't.

Then, just like in the movie, an army of eggs with legs (_Teehee, I made a rhyme) _ran out of the cave entrance near us. Bunny's ears pricked up, and all the Guardians, plus Jack, went into defensive positions. Whereas with me, I stood there calmly, apathy radiating off of me. Sure enough, little Sophie came running out, her arms filled with eggs. The others gasped, eyes widening at the site of the tiny girl before them.

(**A/N, I can't really remember how this bit went, so forgive me if I leave out big bits or add bits in that aren't meant to be there)**

They started talking about what to do with her, and honestly, I think that Jack made the most sense, and that is not just because I am a fangirl.

Jack flicked one of his snowflakes through the air, and it hit Bunny square in the face. The large rabbit's mood immediately changed, and suddenly, he was happy, and excited about the little trespasser, it was adorable how happy they both were, I couldn't help but smile at the very odd duo. He kept calling her 'Ankle Biter' as is the Australian way. We then all started painting and decorating the eggs, well I say we did, but what really happened was that we merely herded them into paths lined by flowers that sprayed them with colour, then into a Glitter River, it took a lot of my willpower not to jump in. Then they all fell into these weird vine plant things that printed pretty designs, they were finally ready to be taken to the surface.

While herding them towards the tunnels, Jack spoke,

"I'll take Sophie home."

The Guardians objected, again, just like in the movie. I don't know how, but he convinced them. Then, it was my turn to speak,

"I'll go with him, just to make sure he doesn't get in shit or something, and don't even try to convince me that I'll be needed here, I am a mortal, remember? I am not going to be of any use."

They seemed convinced, Jack on the other hand,

"I don't need a babysitter! I can take care of this on my own."

"Denial won't get you anywhere, sweetie" It was my turn to smirk.

Jack sighed in response, "Just, don't do anything stupid." He sounded angry, but I could see the little smile on his face, subtle though it was.

We let Sophie say her goodbyes to Bunny, then Jack picked her up, and she almost immediately wrapped her tiny little arms around his neck and fell asleep.

_Aww, she totally wore herself out with all this excitement. I miss that, screw you puberty and making me so apathetic, screw you._

The two of us, or should I say the three of us, flew to the Bennett's house in Burgess. We climbed through the window which was locked, lucky for us. Unlucky for Jack, he was having a bit of trouble detaching the sleeping toddler from his neck. When he finally managed to pry her off, she fell from the bed, causing a quiet, but still audible thud. Her mother's voice and footsteps approached the door, just as Jack had thrown a blanket and a toy down to where Sophie was on the floor. The moment that we flew out the window, the bedroom door opened. The pair of us sat on the room, catching our breath back from our speedy escape.

Suddenly, Jack seemed distracted, as if he was hearing something I couldn't.

_Oh crap, it's that part of the movie, but I can't stop Jack, he needs those teeth._

Jack stood up, and started flying off towards the forest. And of course, with me being an idiot and all, I followed was hard keeping up, but I managed, landing next to him right next to the hole under the bed that led to Pitch's domain. I knew that Jack could tell I was there, but he made no effort to look at me, or even acknowledge my presence, just like on the balcony at the North Pole. He basically dived into the hole, and with be being the dumbass that I am, I followed him. Temporarily forgetting what happened the last time I saw Pitch, and what he said.

After falling/flying down that hole for a few moments, we landed. There was one thing that I couldn't get from the movie about this place, and it was just the general atmosphere of fear, and malice. I tried my hardest not to let it get to me, but it failed. Needless to say, I was scared.

_DON'T YOU DARE GET FRIGHTENED CLAIRE! Remember when you were the only one who could watch Friday the 13__th__ without covering your face. Or when you laughed in all the Saw movies whenever someone died in ridiculous circumstances._

The little voice in my head is actually making sense! I have nothing to fear! Just as long as I stay near Jack….

Wait, where did Jack go?

_CRAP SHIT TIT BALLS. He's gone off! I need to find him._

I started flying around the lair, telling the little fairies in cages to 'shut up' as I searched for my new white haired friend. There was no way I could let the fairies out of the cages, firstly, because the cages were locked, and because I didn't have the god damned key.

Then, I heard voices talking, echoing throughout the cavern. I tried following the noise, but it was coming from all different directions. I didn't know where to go, and in the meantime, I had gotten myself lost.

_Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii t._

My self-scolding for my idiocy was interrupted by an almost stereotypical, evil laugh. My first instinct was to hide, because I know what just happened. The exit to this damned place, was sealed. I was stuck.

I opted for a hiding place behind one of the large cages suspended from the ceiling. All the fairies within started squeaking at me, begging to be freed from their prison.

"Shhhhhh" I hissed, but they didn't listen.

I suddenly felt a tightness around my waist, and I looked down to see a thick rope of black sand, with a length of sand stretching to the floor. Just like a lasso. The rope was suddenly jerked, and I was pulled with frightening speed, towards the ground, onto to stop just moments before my nose was crushed onto the stone.

"Seems I caught a fish, and a rather _pretty_ one at that."

_OH HELL NO! THE KING OF MOTHERFUCKING NIGHTMARES WAS NOT THE FIRST PERSON TO EVER CALL ME PRETTY!_

Fuck my life.

**Wow, I am really pumping out these chapters! But I won't be able to post anything for about 2 weeks, because I'm spending a week at the coast. : )**

**Kudos to whoever gets the Naruto reference, if you get it, I will dedicate the next few chapters to you or something, just say what you would like.**

**OH, and I have been getting a few reviews about the little moments between Pitch and Claire, so I was thinking, let's have a poll as to who Claire should be paired with. Unfortunately, the only ones in the running are Jack and Pitch, so vote away! If the votes are too close, or if I get a few good ideas, I can write an alternate ending, so both sides have their happy(?) ending.**

**I LOVE YOU ALL!**


	6. Chapter 6

The rope from around my waist disappeared and I fell the last few inches, hitting the ground. Which was freezing to say the least. I tilted my head up slightly, spotting a familiar pair of feet. Then, I was suddenly grabbed by my hair and wrenched to my feet. Involuntarily, I let out a small scream of pain, much to Pitch's delight. He lifted high enough that my feet left the ground, and he held me there, suspended by my hair,

"Let go of my hair." I hissed through clenched teeth. After a long minute, thankfully, and surprisingly, he obliged and let go, leaving me to land on the balls of my feet.

"Well, this has been a blast, but I must be off. Things to see, people to do." I flew off as fast as I could. But it was all in vain, another one of the black ropes wound around my ankle, dragging me back to Pitch's waiting arms. They were like a bear trap, the moment I made contact, they wound tightly around my neck and waist. He pulled me against his chest, (**A/N, she has her back to him.)**

_Wait, I can't remember him actually physically touching anyone in the movie. He just used his sand. What the hell is going on here?!_

I wriggled like I had never wriggled before, but I couldn't free myself from his arms. I stopped my fruitless escape as I saw streams of the dark sand, twisting and turning before me, morphing into something big. It was only when the sand stopped when I realised what it was, a beautifully intricate cage, and I was suddenly thrown in. I heard the rush of sand as it closed up the gap, removing any hope of escape.

**JACK'S POV!**

The eggs were broken. Their broken shells covered the tunnel floor. Guilt filled my consciousness, but it was soon replaced with a deep feeling of dread.

_Claire. She isn't here, so she must be stuck in there, with Pitch._

My eyes widened in absolute panic as I banged my fists against the sealed door, screaming her name in anguish. But it was pointless, there was no way that I could get back in. I suddenly heard a light humming near my head. It was Baby Tooth.

_At least she's okay, but she can barely make up for a human being._

I left quickly, in search of the Guardians, we could all then rescue Claire together.

I soon arrived at a small park in England, where the others were, they all looked far from happy.

"Are you ok? What happened?" I asked, surely not all the eggs could have been broken.

"Pitch happened, his Fearlings broke all the eggs, they didn't even make it to the surface." Bunny struggled to control the anger and agony in his voice. It wasn't until Tooth spoke that I realised what I was holding. My teeth, that were stolen by Pitch.

"Where did you get those?" Her eyes widened as realisation dawned on her, "Where's Claire?" she covered her mouth with her hands in an act of shock.

North grew angry, and snapped, "Is that where you were? WITH PITCH?!"

"He's got to go. WE NEVER SHOULD HAVE TRUSTED YOU!" Anger filled every syllable of Bunny's words.

In an act of surrender, I flew away to the only place in the world that felt like home, Antarctica. I dropped the ridiculous wooden baby that North gave me onto the grass.

While I was flying, I couldn't help but fear the worst for Claire,

_I can only imagine the kind of torture he's putting her through. It would be Hell, absolute Hell._

_**CLAIRE'S POV**_**!^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~**

"HEY, I JUST MET YOU, AND THIS IS CRAZY! BUT HERE'S MY NUMBER, SO CALL ME MAYBE!"

I have only been in this damned cage for 10 minutes, but it feels more like 10 hours., so I have been entertaining myself by singing.

For what seemed like the millionth time, Pitch snarled, "Will you just shut up!"

"No can doosville, babydoll. You put me in here, so motherfucking deal with it."

He sighed angrily in response, so continued my singing. After I had finished 'Call Me Maybe', I immediately started 'Bernadette' by IAMX.

"I will kill you if you don't shut the hell up."

I stopped singing in order to reply, "No you won't!"

"How are you so sure?" it almost sounded like a purr

"Because, you need me to be your little trump card against Jack."

Now, that surprised him.

_Well, it's obvious! It happened in the movie with Baby Tooth, and I am here instead of her. So it makes sense that I would be taking her place in the situation in Antarctica._

"Clever girl. It would seem that you are of better value than I thought."

"Better believe it!" I smiled, then started humming

He stared at me, wide eyed, for a second, before sighing,

"How is it that you are still so happy? Even when you are being held against your will in a cage. Aren't you scared?"

"Nope! I am only scared of one thing, and you are not it."

He merely sighed in response,

Changing my tone to sincerity, I spoke again "Sorry."

"Why do you apologise? You have done nothing wrong, apart from spitting on me."

I giggled slightly at the memory,

"I apologise, because Fear is what you live off. You thrive on it. That is why you staked this attack on the Guardians. You want to be feared, you want to be believed in. I honestly don't see why that is such a problem for them. In a way, you too are protecting the children, Common sense is often mistaken for fear. Your fear is what keeps the children from making stupid mistakes. You are what makes them stay away from dark alleys and heavy traffic, not to mention other dangers. It is that fear of darkness and injury that stops the children from being hurt, or even dying. In a way, you are the greatest Guardian that children could have, even though you aren't' sugar-coated like the others. Wow, that was quite a monologue. I really outdid myself there!. But seriously, I meant everything that I just said."

It took Pitch a little while to process my little speech. Eventually, a little smile spread across his lips.

I poked my arm out of a gap between the beautifully carved bars of the cage

"I'm Claire, by the way."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, apart from your wretched singing."

I opened my mouth to object, but before I could, Pitch did something so entirely unexpected, I nearly fainted,

Instead of shaking my hand, as I thought he would, he held it delicately and kissed it.

"I'm Pitch. Pitch Black."

_WHAT THE SHIT?! And am I __**blushing?**_

"You're quite the gentleman, aren't you Pitch?."

"I try" his smirk is almost as attractive as Jack's, if not more.

_Woah, control yourself Claire. Don't want to get all fangirly and freak the poor guy out._

As I leant my head against the side of the cage, trying to process what just happened, a Fearling floated down next to Pitch and whinnied something. Pitch nodded his head in understanding, and turned to me,

"Time to go, my little Trump Card."

A cloud of black sand surrounded the pair of us, and before I knew it. I was freezing my tits off in Antarctica. (Not literally :P)

**Helloo!**

**There have been a few reviews as to the Pitch vs Jack poll, and Pitch is winning by a landslide (5 votes for Pitch and none for Jack). But I have decided to write two endings, because I came up with an idea for a Jack-orientated ending. I will be writing Pitch's first though. And even writing this chapter has made me more of a Pitch fangirl that what I already was. :) **

**And the second song mentioned (Bernadette) I discovered by watching a ROTG fan vid on youtube. Its freaking brilliant! If you want to watch it, go to youtube and type in 'Jack Frost Pitch Black' should be the first one. Its all about What if Jack said yes to Pitch and was now on the dark side.**

**I love you all! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N, I can't really remember how this went, so I'm sorry if I get things wrong**

Fucking hell, Antarctica is _freezing!_ And I'm still in my damn summer dress. Pitch and I arrived there just before Jack landed. I was still in the cage, but Pitch quickly changed it into a thick rope that wound loosely around my neck, with a length of sand that returned to his hand, like a leash, like I was a dog. The pair of us concealed ourselves behind a large mound of snow.

Jack arrived, and like in the movie, he went to throw his teeth over the edge, but decided against it. It was then that Pitch decided to reveal himself, and he and Jack then proceeded to fight. Which resulted, not in injury, but in a large, beautiful ice sculpture. Then Pitch started to talk about them partnering up and shit. I didn't pay attention, I already knew what the gist was. Then Pitch asked Jack for his staff, and I knew that it was my time to shine. Pitch pulled on the leash, and I was dragged from behind the snow and next to him.

"CLAIRE! Let her go." Jack hissed, venom dripping from the last three words.

"The staff, Jack" Pitch reached out his hand. "In exchange for her."

I then felt the sand around my neck start to tighten, I tried pulling at it, but it was useless.

I tried to talk, but it came out as a strangled breath.

_He's trying to kill me? After I was so fucking nice to him?! Douchebag…_

Jack handed over the staff,

"Now, let her go." His face was a mask of pure determination.

"No"

I was still being fucking strangled, so my survival instincts kicked in, literally, I kicked Pitch in the shin, hard. That really made him pissed, so the bastard threw me into a damn hole. Like what he did to Baby Tooth in the movie. I smashed into an ice wall before falling into the hole. A loud crack pierced the silence. I was unconscious before I hit the bottom.

**JACK'S POV!**

I gave my staff to Pitch. I had to, I was freaking desperate, the guy was strangling Claire for goodness sake!. I asked for Claire, but Pitch refused. Claire the kicked him in the shin, and he flung her into a wall and she fell into the hole below. I cringed at the loud crack when she hit the wall, I could swear, that from the corner of my eye, I saw Pitch cringe too.

Pitch then snapped my staff over his knee, and a wave of the most unbearable pain washed over my body. The pain was equal to that of losing a limb. Pitch then did the same to me as he did to Claire. I even hit the wall right next to where Claire hit it. I fell down the chasm, hitting the walls as I went. When I landed, a whole new pain spread through me. Pitch threw the two halves of my staff down the hole after me, and they landed with a clunk. I managed to pull myself up and I saw Claire, lying on the ground, unconscious. I crawled over to her, cringing again as I saw the dark bruises around her neck.

"Claire? Can you hear me?"

She groaned in response, as her eyes fluttered open.

"Hey, Jack" Her voice was raspy, as if it hurt to talk.

I collapsed on top of her and hugged her, taking care to avoid the bruises on her neck. Delicately, I pulled the pair of us up so we were resting against the side of the chasm. I could feel her shivering violently next to me.

"Sorry, I can only keep you cold."

She just leaned her head on my shoulder, and I leaned my head against hers.

Then, a golden glow came from the pocket of my jacket. I reached in, and pulled out my teeth. Claire sleepily reached out an arm and softly stroked the container. I did the same, but when I did it, all these weird diamond things appeared, and I was looking at my memories.

**CLAIRE'S POV!**

_I was completely surrounded by white. There was no hint as to the how far it went, for all I knew it could go on forever. Just as I was about to freak out, a young man, about 20 years old, appeared out of nowhere. He was completely bald and had a very handsome face. He was dressed in a pale silver suit that seemed to glow._

"_Who are you?"_

"_I am Man in the Moon, but you can call me Manny." He smiled "And you, are Claire."_

"_How do you know my name?"_

"_I know all, and besides, it was you that asked me to be in this world."_

"_That was you? Awesome!"_

_Manny chuckled_

"_Manny, can I ask you something?"_

_He nodded_

"_What is happening in my world, are they missing me? Eliza would have noticed my disappearance and called the police!"_

"_The moment you left that world, the memory of you left too. There is no trace of your existence. No one remembers you, according to them, you never existed."_

_Tears welled up in my eyes, and spilled down my cheeks,_

"_So, no one remembers me? Even my parents?"_

"_No, their life in Japan will continue, without memories of their daughter, who remained in Australia when they moved."_

"_Is there any way that I can get back home?"_

_I took his silence as an answer_

_The tears became thicker, and I started sobbing. Manny walked over and hugged me,_

"_Claire, can you hear me?"_

_Huh, that's Jack's voice…_

Ugh, everything hurts, and the freezing air isn't helping. I like the cold, but not when it's this cold! Then, I heard I distant voice, that sounded like Jack,

"Claire, can you hear me?"

I struggled to open my eyes, but eventually, I managed it.

"Hey, Jack"

_Ouch, it hurts to talk. It feels like I swallowed fucking rusty nails._

I felt a weight on me, and I looked down, only to see Jack basically on top of me, hugging me. He then softly pulled us up, and leaned us against the freezing wall. I was shivering, a lot. Fuck this cold.

"Sorry, I can only keep you cold"

Instead of answering, I leant my head on his shoulder.

_Wait Claire, do you like Jack, or do you like Pitch? Why the hell did you just lean on him?! I am so fucking confused right now._

A golden glow came from Jack's hoodie, and he pulled out the pretty container that held his teeth. Without thinking, I reached out my arm, and sleepily stroked the lid of the box, and Jack followed my example, and I knew that it was now that Jack saw his memories.

While in the movie, it takes about 10 minutes from Jack's perspective to remember everything, from my view, it lasted seconds. Shock covered Jack's face.

"Did you see that?" he said excitedly

"Nope" I lied, I knew exactly what he just saw, and I just thought it would be easier to lie about it. At least my voice was getting better.

"I saved her!" Jack kept repeating. Suddenly, he crawled over to his staff, leaving me to fall, with the loss of my leaning post.

"Owwwww"

Jack didn't hear, or he was just so determined that he paid no attention. He grabbed both halves of his staff, and held them together. He had his back to me, so I couldn't really see anything. After what felt like a minute, he turned around, with his staff back to its original, unbroken form.

"Can you fly?"

I stood up, and flew a few metres into the air, but pain filled every cell of my body and I fell back again.

"It would seem not." Jack then wound one arm tightly around my waist and took off, speeding back to Burgess.

As we flew, we spoke. Well, yelled would be the better word, as the wind snatched away most of our words.

"I'M SO SORRY THAT I LEFT YOU IN THAT BASTARDS CAVE. DID HE HURT YOU AT ALL?"

"DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT, AND HE DIDN'T HURT ME, WELL, HE DID WHEN HE FUCKING TRIED TO STRANGLE ME JUST THEN AND THREW ME INTO A DAMN HOLE"

"AT LEAST WE'RE OUT OF THERE NOW"

"YEAH!"

All this yelling continued for another few minutes, then we flew in silence until we arrived at Burgess. Jack took a detour to Jamie Bennett's house.

"Wait here" He left me in the garden, just below Jamie's window. I stood there, bored out of my freaking mind, and praying that no one would see me, when I heard excited laughter coming from Jamie's bedroom.

_Congrats Jack, your first Believer, apart from me that is._

**Helloo!**

**Thanks again to all who have reviewed! **

**Jack finally has a vote in the poll, but I am still writing both endings :) **

**That's pretty much all I needed to say, but I won't be able to update as often, because school starts again tomorrow.**

**I love you guys **


	8. Chapter 8

**I CAN'T REALLY REMEMBER HOW THIS PART WENT, SO THERE WILL BE MISTAKES!**

**In one bit of this chapter, Pitch is quite OOC. Just giving you a heads up.**

Jack, while holding Jamie, floated down from the window to where I was sitting, humming quietly. When they landed, Jack offered a hand to help me up, which I accepted.

"Hey Claire, this is Jamie Bennett." Jack introduced me.

"I know"

"How do you know who I am?" Jamie asked, he looked both scared and curious.

_Shit. Think Claire. THINK DAMMIT!_

"I'm….psychic."

_Nice._

"I didn't know that! What am I thinking about right now?" Jack spoke excitedly

'Snow" the expression on his face told me I was right.

_Of course I'm right, what else would he think about?_

"Let's go and get the other children. Claire, can you fly now?"

"Not sure, I'll try"

I hovered a few feet above the ground and the sharp pain from before had dulled down into a slight ache throughout my whole body. I flew a bit higher, and the pain increased.

"Yeah" I lied, as I started to float back down to the ground, but my flying abilities cut out and I fell, only to be caught by Jack. He didn't let go, instead he kept his arms around my waist and knees.

"Don't lie to me, Claire. It still hurts, doesn't it?" His face was a mix of anger and concern.

I wriggled myself out of his arms and started to walk away, my bare feet sinking into the freezing snow.

_Fuck this, why does he have to worry about me so much? _

"So, are we going to get the other kids or what?" I said over my shoulder, while I walked away. Behind my back, Jamie looked at Jack curiously, wondering what just happened, Jack responded by shrugging.

We went to the other houses, and after a while, we finally reached the last one. Jack was the one who got the children, while I sat outside, thinking of what Manny said to me.

_I can't go home. I'll never see Eliza again. I'll never see my parents again. Why did I have to make that damn wish. Why?_

I brought my knees up to my chest, and started to cry. All the pain and sorrow that I have felt since coming here hit me all at once. Tears cascaded down my face and soaked into my dress. While I was crying, I didn't hear Jack float back down to me, and I suddenly felt a cold arm around my shoulders.

"Claire! What's wrong?"

_Should I tell him?...no, he wouldn't understand and besides, it's my problem, not his._

"Yeah, I'm fine, it's just that it still hurts a bit, I was strangled half to death after all, and chucked into an ice pit."

He looked at me, as if he could tell I was lying, but he didn't say anything else, just hugged me tighter. He leaned his head near my ear, and whispered

"I may not know much about you Claire, but I do know enough to be sure that you wouldn't cry about something like that. What is the real reason that you're crying? Please tell me"

I shook my head, "Don't worry about me Jack, let's just focus on returning to the others."

He gripped my arm and gave me a determined look, "Tell me what's wrong." He almost growled the words. To which I responded by prying his hand off and walking away.

"There is nothing wrong" I said evenly, with a blank expression on my face.

"Yes there is." He spat out each word.

"Just drop it, ok?!" I snarled.

Jack finally backed off, with a slightly hurt expression, and I almost immediately felt guilty.

"I'm sorry for snapping. It's just that I don't need you worrying about me, or anyone for that matter. I. Am. Fine." I sighed, walking over and hugging him, which he returned rather awkwardly.

"Let's go and-"

I was cut off by North's sleigh crash landing nearby. North and Tooth both heaved themselves out of the sleigh. Their eyes widened when they saw me.

"Claire! You're ok! Did Pitch hurt you at all?"

"Apart from keeping me in a cage, strangling me half to death then throwing me into a damn hole, no."

Jamie turned to Jack and asked him, "Is that why she has bruises on her neck?"

That resulted in two reactions from North and Tooth. The first was happy surprise that Jack finally had a believer. The second was anger,

"HE LEFT BRUISES?!" North yelled, his face constricted with pure anger. Then I heard some words that I never expected to hear spill from Tooth's mouth,

"That damn bastard, he will pay for what he did to you." She clenched her fists.

Jack noticed that a certain oversized rabbit was missing.

"Where's the rabbit?" Jack asked.

Then, a tiny and highly adorable bunny climbed out of the sleigh too. Despite the slight pain I was in, I ran over and scooped the little bunny into my arms and hugged it.

"ERMAGEHERED! YOU ARE FREAKING ADORABLE!"

"Hey! I am many things, adorable is not one of them." He replied "Now, put me down."

When I put him down, he started getting angry at Jack, after Jamie explained what happened, Bunny smiled and became even cuter. So I hugged him again. After I put him down, Jack spoke,

"We need to prepare ourselves, Pitch is on his way here."

All of us rode in the sleigh until we got to the main street of Burgess. After waiting there for a few minutes, we saw the man we were waiting for, Pitch. He was approaching at high speed, riding one of his Fearlings, once he got close enough to clearly see all of us, he seemed very surprised to see Jack and me there.

"So, you got out of that hole. It seems that I underestimated you two, a mistake that I will never make again."

Despite his harsh tone, I noticed that he had a slight relieved expression on his face when he saw me. I responded by giving him my Super Death Glare™. With a wave of his arms, the tidal waves of Fearlings sped towards us, "Now, it's my turn to be believed in."

The Fearlings charged, and approached us with mind-blowing speed. Just as we were about to be consumed by the darkness, Jamie stuck out his hand, and the black sand turned gold and floated away, and formed into various creatures, such as dinosaurs and sting-rays. The Fearlings continued to charge, and they were also turned gold by the children.

Some of the Fearlings made it past, and the Guardians, as well as Jack, fought them. I saw little Bunny run away from one of the Fearlings, and dive under a car, and when he was dragged out, he was full size again, and threw his boomerangs at the creature. Then, one of the Fearlings took an interest in me, I had no way of fighting it, so I ran into a side street, which turned out to be an alley with a dead end, I tried to fly out, but the pain was too much. I was cornered. As the beast approached me, I saw a weird gleam appear in its eyes, and it walked away, neighing angrily, as if someone took his prey away.

_What the actual fuck?! It had me cornered and it just walked away? _

I looked around until I saw Pitch, floating several metres above me with a half-smile on his lips and soft eyes, then it all made sense,

_He told the Fearling not to hurt me. Why the hell would he do something like that after he nearly killed me in Antarctica?_

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT? YOU TRY TO KILL ME THEN YOU FUCKING SAVE ME?!" I yelled at him

The smile faded, and was replaced by a sad frown. He said the next two words so quietly, I could barely hear him,

"I'm sorry."

I smiled at him softly, I'm not sure why, but that expression of regret and pure sadness made me almost immediately forgive him. I have no idea what was going through his head when he tried to kill me, but I'm sure he wasn't entirely in his right mind. Then, he started to descend, and within seconds, stood before me. I walked to him, and surprised him by winding my arms around his waist and hugging him tightly, burying my face into his chest. After a few moments, I finally felt his arms around my neck, and returning the hug. The pressure on my bruises made me yelp with pain and leap backwards, breaking the embrace. Pitch saw the bruises on my neck and his eyes widened with shock.

"D-did _I _do that?"

I nodded reluctantly and nothing could prepare me for what happened next. He fell to his knees and covered his face with his hands.

"What is wrong with me? I finally find someone that doesn't hate me, that understands me, and I do _that_ to them?"

I kneeled next to him, and placed one of my arms around his gently shaking shoulders.

"Don't worry, I'm still alive, aren't I? Don't beat yourself up about it." I said soothingly.

Pitch took his hands away from his face, and looked at me.

"You never cease to amaze me, Claire. How can one such as you, care for a monster like me?"

"That's easy, I care for you because we are alike, we are both alone and no one should be alone. _No one."_ Then, my tone changed, "Now, go back to the sky, the Guardians will be wondering where you disappeared to." I smiled at him

He returned my smile, before calling one of his Fearlings to him and returning to the sky.

**I AM SO SORRY D:**

**The gaps between chapters will never be that long again, I've just had a lot on my plate with school, assignments and my crappy job.**

**If the gaps between chapters do get a bit long though, feel free to message me, telling me to get a move on.**

**I love you guys : )**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok, I have two things to say about this chapter.**

**With the music genres/ bands mentioned, these aren't actually my opinions on them and I don't listen to them either. **

**I was in a rather weird mood when I wrote this, so Claire is a bit more insane than normal. **

I continued to watch Pitch leave, until he left my vision entirely. I rose to my feet, and returned to the main street. I could see everyone on their own, each fighting a group of Fearlings. I noticed that after that little encounter with Pitch, no Fearlings attacked me, not a single one, they did look at me though, and I saw that weird gleam in their eyes that I saw before.

_I can't work that guy out. He did almost kill me, and then he saved my life. And guys say that girls are complicated. Bloody hell….._

Then, all the golden sand started to float to the top of a small hill near the edge of town. The sand spun and twisted in a tight ball and grew in size, until the ball exploded, and a small, golden man stood where the sand was just moments ago.

_He's back. _

A wide smile spread itself across my lips, but it quickly faded. With Sandman here, what hopes that Pitch had to be believed in were gone. I remember the monologue I gave in Pitch's cave, and I found myself actually rooting for him, wanting him to win. I even found myself starting to resent the Guardians for treating Pitch the way that they have.

_Why can't they see what he does for the children? Everyone has Nightmares. Everyone. They are an essential factor of life. I remember a Nightmare I had about being kidnapped by a huge bear in a broken top hat and- _

My inner chatter was interrupted by several screams of joy when the Guardians saw that Sandy was back, whereas Pitch hissed loudly. Then I saw Sandy start to fly over to where Pitch was hovering, and he almost immediately started to attack him with his golden whips. Without thinking, I yelled at the top of my lungs, temporarily forgetting that the Guardians didn't know of my rather close relationship with Pitch.

"STOP!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing, even the damn Fearlings, and they all stared at me.

_What now?... I got it!_

"HAMMER TIME!" I started dancing like a complete idiot. The looks on everyone's faces were priceless. I made it even worse by rapping 'Can't Touch This' by MC Hammer. Jack and Bunny started laughing, and to my amazement, Pitch did as well, and it wasn't an evil laugh, it was a nice one, a very nice one. I could listen to that laugh all freaking day. At the sound of Pitch's laughter, they all looked at him in amazement, as if they never expected to hear such a sound come from him, he was the Nightmare King after all. But, soon enough, my not-quite-so-awesome rapping caught their attention again. Pitch, Jack and Bunny continued to laugh, while North and Tooth were speechless, as if they've never seen a 17 year old girl spontaneously start rapping (not to mention the insane dancing), in the middle of a battle. I then heard Bunny say something,

"I bloody hope that insanity isn't contagious."

While still rapping and dancing, I glared at Bunny. Eventually, my song finally ended, but everyone continued to stare at me. It was really creeping me out.

"What are you guys looking at? Haven't you ever seen a person rap before?"

"Oh, is that what it's called? I've never seen or heard of it until just then." North answered

"Do you guys live under a damn rock or something? How can you not know what rap is?" I started to rant, "So you've never heard of Eminem?"

"No" they all said

"Hilltop Hoods?"

"No"

"Snoop Dogg, or should I say, Snoop Lion?."

"No"

"Childish Gambino?"

"No"

"Wow, what do you guys listen to then?"

"Classical" said almost everyone

"One Direction!" Tooth piped up

"Are you for serious? ONE FREAKING DIRECTION?!"

"What? They have nice teeth!"

I facepalmed, "No, just, no."

The Fearlings seemed to be losing patience, and starting attacking the Guardians again. After a few moments, Sandy returned to his battle with Pitch, and I saw dark smoke appear in Pitch's hands, and form into his almost hilariously oversized scythe, which he swung scarily close to Sandy's head. Sandy responded by lashing at Pitch's torso with his whips. One made contact and I saw Pitch cringe with pain, and I cringed too.

As I watched the fight, could see Pitch slowly start to lose ground, and dodge fewer attacks. I have to intervene. I _need_ to intervene. I started to fly up to where they were, about 100 feet above the ground. The pain I still felt continued to increase the higher I went. After 70 feet, the dull ache had become a searing pain. Then, I saw one of Sandy's whips knock Pitch's scythe out of his hand, and I saw the strangest expression on Sandy's face, one that I never expected to see.

_Anger? No, wait. Not anger, __**malice. **__Oh my god, he's going to kill Pitch!_

I continued to fly, fighting through the ever-increasing pain. Just as I came within a few feet from the fighting duo, the pain had increased so much, it felt as if I was on fire and drowning in ice water simultaneously, I felt like I was burning and I could hardly breathe, but I managed to fly the small distance between us, just as Sandy raised his whips for a final, and fatal, attack.

Both Pitch and I closed our eyes.

**And that's the end of that chapter. :) **

**Ok, I'm just going to explain something in this chapter:**

**I believe that out of all the characters, Sandy is seen as the most anti-villain one. So I thought 'Hey, let's be different and make him be a darker character then what people usually make him to be, that ought to fuck with the way things are done!'**

**P.S I don't hate One Direction, nor do I like them.**

**PP.S Same goes for rap, but I do like MC Hammer, and Childish Gambino.**

**PPP.S The nightmare that Claire remembers having was one I actually had when I was 6. I don't remember much about it, except for a bear in a top hat.**

**Yep, that's the kind of weird nightmares I had, it's not even that scary, but for a little 6 year old, it was pretty fucking terrifying.**

***END OF WEIRD, RANDOM CONFESSION!***

**I love you all!**


	10. Chapter 10

Both Pitch and I closed our eyes, waiting for the pain from the whips. Pitch opened his when the pain never came.

The whips lashed against my torso, I could feel the golden sand slice through my skin and flesh, it took a few moments for the pain to come, and when it did, it was excruciating. A blood-curdling scream escaped my lips and then I started to fall. Just before I smashed against the ground, Pitch sent some of his sand to catch me, then settling me on the ground. Pitch quickly floated to the ground and crouched by my side. The edges of my vision were starting to blur, and I could feel the warmth of the blood flowing from my deep wound, and a small stream of blood coming out of my mouth.

"CLAIRE! Please, whatever you do, DON'T DIE!" Tears started to stream from Pitch's eyes, and he started to shake. I could faintly hear the others sobbing, especially Jack.

I slowly lifted my weak arm and gently cupped Pitch's cheek with my cold hand. He put his hand over mine and squeezed it softly.

"Don't cry Pitch, please, don't cry over me." I spoke softly.

"How can I not cry over you Claire? I l-l-love you."

My eyes widened for a second, then I smiled.

"I love you t-"

I started coughing violently, I could feel the blood come up my throat.

Tears were pouring from Pitch's eyes, and I could hear him sobbing.

"Hold on Claire, please don't die. I need you,

"Pitch, I love you. So please, don't cry because it's over. Smile because it happened. I will always love you. Always."

My vision turned black, then there was nothing.

**Pitch's POV**

_She's dead. _

The same two words continued to play over and over in my mind, like a broken record. Claire's dress was torn and heavily bloodstained, all colour was gone from her face. Her usually pink lips were pale and slightly open. She looked so peaceful. If it weren't for the scars, she could merely be sleeping. i leaned in and pressed my lips against her ice-cold ones, softly kissing her like I wanted to ever since that monologue of hers in my lair. I pulled away as tears continued to pour from my eyes, and I could hear the others crying too. Except for that retched Sand Man, who stood there in silence, an expression of sadness and deep regret across his face. Anger burned inside me like a fire.

"YOU KILLED HER, YOU BASTARD!" I stalked over to him and just when I was about to kill him the same way he killed Claire, that Jack moron stepped between us.

"Don't kill Sandy, Claire wouldn't have wanted you to become a killer."

"How would you know what Claire would have wanted?" I hissed through clenched teeth.

"You're not the only one that cares for her. She was my first real friend, the first person who liked me the way I was, the first person who genuinely made my smile, my first Believer"

We glared at each other for a few moments before I fell to my knees, overwhelmed by my own emotions.

_What am I going to do without her?_

Then, realisation hit me. I quickly stood up and returned to Claire's side. I gently placed my hands on her wounds, and concentrated as hard as I could. I felt my energy slowly flow from me to her. After a few minutes, half of my powers were gone.

**Third Person POV**

Pitch and Claire were both engulfed in a dark aura. A strong wind flowed in an arc around the two. All those surrounding the pair could feel the pure energy radiating off of them, it burned in their noses and pricked at their eyes.

**Claire's POV **

There was nothing but darkness. Complete emptiness.

_Is this what death is like? Just empty nothingness?_

Then, from the darkness, a small pinprick of light appeared, and continued to grow. Soft voices came from the light, they were calling my name. The light grew and grew until the darkness was completely gone. The voices increased in volume until they became a loud roar in my head. The light was so bright at this point that I had to close my eyes.

When I opened them again, the light was gone, instead there was Pitch, with his head lowered and eyes closed.

I was alive again.

"Pitch?"

His head snapped up and his eyes met mine.

"Y-you're alive? It worked?"

"What worked?"

"You-you, died… and I gave you half of my powers to bring you back to life."

"You brought me back to life?" My lips curved into a smile as I sat up. I looked down to see the scars across my torso, but they were gone, instead there were shiny red lines. The scars were healed. Then, I heard several gasps from the others.

"She's alive?"

"She's alive!"

I turned to look at them, and they all had wide smiles on their faces and I smiled back at them, except for when I saw Sandy, my eyes narrowed instead and I glared at the man who wanted to kill Pitch. Without a word, I turned back to face Pitch. Who gasped quietly when our eyes met.

"What is it? Is there anything wrong?"

"It's just, your eye colour has changed."

"Really? What colour is it now?

"Same as mine."

"Awesome! So, you gave me half of your powers to bring me back from the dead?"

"Yes."

"Does that mean I can do awesome shit now? Apart from flying that is."

"Yes, you have half my powers now, so you have my abilities, like controlling black sand and such, and as you already know, you now have my eye colour"

"Awesome!"

I concentrated on the palm of my hand, and after a few moments, a small whirlwind of black sand appeared.

"HOLY FREAKING CRAP, I CAN DO IT!"

Pitch laughed, "Barely, you still need some practice before you can really use the sand properly."

I pouted, "Ok."

**Sorry it took so long for me to update again!**

**I've had exams and other crap like that, so it's been hard to find time to write this.**

**I don't say this enough sooo, thank you to all that have followed or added this story to their favourites, and thank you to those of you that reviewed.**

**I LOVE YOU ALL! :D **


	11. Chapter 11

**Jack's POV**

_I can't believe she's dead. I finally get a friend that isn't a spirit, that likes me for who I am, and now she's gone._

Tears rolled down my face and the others cried as well, except for Sandy. But no one was more upset or distraught than Pitch. We looked on in mild shock as he kissed Claire's cold lips. None of us had any idea of the relationship between Claire and Pitch until a few moments ago. If I wasn't already grieving, I would be angry, maybe even jealous.

After a few moments of silent crying, Pitch abruptly stood up and stalked over to Sandy.

"YOU KILLED HER YOU BASTARD!" Pitch's voice was thick with grief and anger. I stepped between the two just before Pitch killed Sandy.

"Don't kill Sandy, Claire wouldn't have wanted you to become a killer."

_As much as I may want to avenge Claire, she wouldn't have wanted this._

"How would you know what Claire would have wanted?" He glared at me with such intensity, I almost had to look away.

"You're not the only one that cares for her. She was my first real friend, the first person who liked me the way I was, the first person who genuinely made my smile, my first Believer"

We glared at each other for a few moments, then, without warning, he dropped to his knees, crying even harder than before.

_Even in death, Claire still amazes me. She managed to make a monster like Pitch act almost human, with emotions and passions. _

Suddenly, Pitch's head whipped up, and he basically ran over to Claire's corpse. He placed both his hands on her wounds, and within seconds, a dark and powerful aura circled the two.

"What is he doing?" I whispered to North.

"I don't know. I have never seen anything like this."

After a few minutes, I saw the deep wounds in Claire's torso slowly close up, and moments later, her chest began to rise and fall.

_She's alive? Holy crap, she's alive!_

My tears of sadness became tears of joy, as I saw my first ever friend open her eyes.

"Pitch?" I could barely hear her speak.

His head snapped up, and he too cried out of joy.

They spoke for a little while. It took the others a little while to comprehend the sight before them.

Both Pitch and I gasped when we saw Claire's eyes. Her normal colour was completely gone, instead they were identical in colour to Pitch's.

Then, I saw some of Pitch's black sand appear in Claire's hand.

_So, she has his abilities too. Wait, that means she's immortal!_

My smile widened, and I ran over to Claire, and hugged her in a tight embrace.

"I'm so happy that you're alive!" I turned to Pitch "Thank you for bringing her back."

Pitch looked surprised at my lack of hostility and then he too smiled.

"No need to thank me. I can't live without her, and neither can you apparently."

"I guess I can't" I smiled

Claire started to cry

"What's wrong?" Pitch looked concerned

**Claire's POV**

"It's just… I'm so lucky to know guys like you two." She continued to cry, then she stopped, "You, on the other hand." She glared at Sandy "I wish that I never knew you."

Tooth leapt to Sandy's defence, glaring at Claire "What did he do to deserve that?"

"Are you fucking blind? He _killed_ me."

"Only because you flew between him and Pitch. If you didn't do that, Pitch would be dead, and all this crap would be over. Pitch should have died."

I stood up and was about to punch that damn fairy in the face, but I felt two sets of arms hold me back.

"Don't fight her Claire, she is entitled to her opinions." Pitch half spoke, half whispered.

"I know that! It's just that her opinions piss me off!" I yelled.

_I never liked Tooth as a character. I'm not sure why, I just didn't._

I tried wriggling out of Pitch and Jack's grip, and failed. So I settled for glaring at Tooth, who returned my glare, but after a few minutes, she looked away. I smirked, no one can compete with my glares, Eliza always said that my glare was one of the most terrifying things she's seen.

_I miss her so much._

I lowered my head, and stopped struggling against Pitch and Jack. They both let go, and I fell to my knees and started to cry, again.

"Claire, what's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing. Just got something in my eye!" I managed a weak smile.

"You really can't expect us to believe that!" Pitch spoke "Why are you crying, really?"

_Should I tell them? Tell that where I come from, they are no more than characters in a movie? _

The answer was obvious,

"I have a killer migraine, coming back from the dead rather hurt." I smiled slightly

"Oh, I see." They said simultaneously

_Thank fuck they believed that._

"Now, let's go to the North Pole, I'm fucking starving!"

I saw the others exchange glances,

"What? Is there something wrong?"

"Claire, we can't enter that place." Pitch replied

"Why the hell not?! You did before all this happened!"

"How did you know that?" he looked confused,

_Oh shit, shit shit shit…_

Lucky for me, Jack spoke,

"She's physic!"

"Really?" The others chorused

"Ermm, yes"

"What am I thinking about right now!" Bunny spoke excitedly

"I can't think with this migraine, so I can't tell sorry."

"It's ok" he replied, slightly crestfallen.

"So, back to before, why the hell can't Pitch and I go to the North Pole?!"

"When Pitch was at full strength, he could have entered, but now, since he gave half of that power to you, he can't enter, and neither can you. I have magic on my workshop to protect from intruders, like Pitch."

"Can't you take that magic away?" my voice raised an octave

"Not without destroying half the workshop."

"Ok, I see. Well then, Pitch, let's go to your place, I just need some food." I sighed, standing up. "You do have food, don't you?"

"Of course I do."

"Good!" I nodded my approval.

I turned around to face the Guardians,

"Well, then I guess I'll catch you guys later!" I smiled at North and Bunny, then glared at Tooth and Sandy.

I was just about to start walking away, then a certain voice stopped me,

"Where's my goodbye?" Jack fake pouted. "Forgotten me already?"

"Like I could forget you" I laughed, hugging him tightly. "I'll see you soon, you should come by sometime, now that I'll be living with Pitch, I can make his place less like a cave and more like a place where people actually live. Not to mention that I can stop him from trying to pull a stunt like this again." I released Jack, and said one last thing to the others,

"Do me a favour, make the kids believe in Pitch. As much as you may like to deny it, he's protecting the children too."

"We'll do what we can." North smiled

"Thanks" I beamed. "Let's go Pitch, I need food, ASAP!" I grabbed his hand and we walked towards the forest, a trail of Fearlings behind us. I turned around and waved at the Guardians, and they waved back, some more enthusiastically than others.

After walking for a few minutes, we reached the edge of the forest, and Pitch decided to break the silence,

"Do you remember when you were in my cave just before?"

"No….Of course I remember, I was in a cage for fucks sake. Why?" I laughed

"You said that you were only afraid of one thing, and I was wandering what it was."

"You want to know my only fear?"

"Yes"

"It's zombies."

"Zombies?!" he stopped walking and looked at me "Why zombies, might I ask?"

"Why not?! They're creepy as fuck, run at you in packs and try to eat you alive. Not to mention the terrible smell and-"

I was cut off by Pitch suddenly pressing his lips to mine. He wrapped both his arms tightly around my waist, lifting me slightly. After a few dumbfounded moments, I started kissing back, wrapping my arms around his shoulders. I smiled into the kiss as he held me tighter. We stood like that for what seemed like mere moments, and centuries. A meteor could have fallen from the sky, and we would still be kissing, completely oblivious to our surroundings , but a soft neighing from one of the Fearlings brought us back to reality, we kept our arms around each other and saw the sun starting to rise. We had been kissing for a few hours at least. I hadn't even noticed my hunger till then.

"Let's go home." Pitch smiled down at me.

_Home. I like the sound of that_

**1 Year Later….**

"PITCH! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?"

I was walking down one of the many hallways in Pitch's domain. One thing that the movie didn't show us was what this place really looks like. Off the main cave was a labyrinth of hallways and rooms. The old me would have definitely gotten herself lost, but now that I had some of Pitch's powers, I could find my way around relatively easily. When I first explored here, I found so many bedrooms and closets that I couldn't count how many there were. The only problem was when I couldn't find Pitch. Thank god he got us walkie talkies.

"The library." He replied calmly.

"There's four damn libraries, which one?" I was on the verge of losing my patience.

"The main one, do you remember how to find it?"

"Of course I do."

I turned back the way I came, turned left, then right, then left again and walked straight for a few minutes, until I finally arrived at the main library. I opened the door to see Pitch reading a thick novel in one of the many black velvet armchairs that would be big enough to hold at least 2 full-grown people quite easily.

"There you are!" I smiled, walking over to Pitch and sitting next to him on the armchair. The moment I sat down, he place one of his arms around my shoulders.

"Why were you so eager to find me?" he smirked

"Did you forget? We have to start getting ready for Bunny's Easter party! It's going to start soon."

Pitch groaned, "Why did we agree to go to that again?"

"He's our friend Pitch. He came to our Halloween party, remember?"

"I forgot, about that. How long until it starts?"

"Half an hour."

"You know it takes at least 25 minutes to get to the Warren, right?"

"Yeah, I'm ready to leave now!"

"You're wearing that?"

I looked down at my little black dress. "What's wrong with this?"  
"Absolutely nothing, you look beautiful." He smiled

I blushed, "Thank you. Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." He said as he stood up

We left the library together, holding hands. I smiled up at Pitch, and he smiled back.

"I love you Pitch."

"I love you too, Claire."

**THE END! Well, the end of the Pitch storyline anyway, the Jack one is on its way!**

**I'm not really sure about this ending, it seems a little too corny and fluffy for my liking, but I wasn't really sure how else to end it without having a cliff hanger.**

**I would like to say thank you to all my loyal readers for sticking with this story and taking the time to review. : )**

**I love you all!**

**exoh**


End file.
